Your Just What I need
by writting is love
Summary: Quinn is fummed that Spinelli performed a song for Maxie. What does she do? and what does he have to do for her to not be mad at him?


**{Just a one shot I thought of while watching todays episode of Gh.}**

**Your Just what I need**

Quinn Fabray was fuming at the fact her boyfriend can't stop staring at his 'non wife' not only that but he just performed _'Hello I love you' _to her as well. And this is what her boyfriend or whatever just said to her.

_"Baby I don't love her believe me, but I just want her to feel like shit." _

Thats what he said to her! man she was really pissed off. She got up and walked to Santana and Brittney and told them she needed their help for the song she was gonna perform.

"Remember girls it's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing." Quinn said. She looked over at Maxie who glared at her. "Well at least for the classy girls." Quinn spat at Maxie. Who looked extremely pissed.

Quinn sang _'You keep me hangin on'_. She did everything she could to get Spinelli begging for more, while dancing with Santana and Brittney.

At the end Spinelli smirked still sitting down giving Quinn his brooding face. While Maxie kept rolling her eyes.

Quinn walked past him making sure she gave her hips some sway. Spinelli turned straight forward and laughed before he got up. He walked over to her.

"Whats it gonna take for you to forgive me?" he asked Quinn who showed him no interest and shurrged, and walked back to sit with Santana and Brittney, before she gave Maxie her hbic stare.

"Well two can play at that Fabray." He said standing by Maxie's table.

"Matt, Mike, Finn! Come here I got an idea." he said smirking.

Quinn watched Spinelli whisper something to all the guys who apparently really liked it.

"Dude this is gonna be awesome!" Matt said high fiving him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone in Jakes turned their heads torwards a voice that filled the air. It was Matt in the middle of the stage.

_**Matt- oh my gosh  
**_

_**Spinelli- baby let me l-  
**_

_**Matt- i did it again, so i'ma let the beat rock **__Mike started dancing.__**  
oh myy...**_

Spinelli-  
baby let me love you downnn _ Spinelli started slowly making his way torwards the three ex cheerios.__**  
**__He stared straight at Quinn __**there's so many ways to love ya  
baby i can break you downnn  
there's so many ways to love ya  
got me like, ooh myy gosh i'm soo in love **__He took her hand kissing the top of her hand__**  
i found you finally, you make me wanna say **__He took Mercedes hand and got her to stand up with him lineing up in front of Matt and Mike dancing with there arms rowing in front of their chest and thrusting their pelvis up.__**  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
oh-my-gosh  
**__Spinelli started jumping up and down with the beat running around the bar. Jumping up with his arms motioning everyone to stand up and clap.__****_

Spinelli- you make me wanna say,

.. _Spinelli took Santana's hand getting her to do the dance he and Mercedes just did.__****_

oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

i fell in love with shawty when i seen her on the dance floor _He walked torwards Mercedes doing the 'pop lock and drop'__**  
she was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low  
never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight  
this was something special, this was just like dynamite  
girl you know i'm loving your, loving your style **__he twirled Mercedes and Santana around__**  
check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,  
ooh (oooh) she got it allll  
sexy from her head to the toe  
and i want it all, it all, it all,**_

baby let me love you downnn _He walked around Quinn teasing her.__**  
there's so many ways to love ya  
baby i can break you downnn  
there's so many ways to love ya  
got me like, ooh myy gosh i'm soo in love  
i found you finallyy, you make me wanna say  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
oh-my-gosh,**_

..

you make me wanna say (x2)  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

_The girls brought Quinn in the middle of the bar dancing around her._

_While Spinelli made his way torwards her._

_**feel so hot for honey out of all the girls up in the club **__he took her hand leading her away from the dancing. looking at her up and down he sang.__**  
this one got me whipped, just after one look, yep i fell in love  
this one something special, this one just like dynamite  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, out of sight  
fell in love with honey like my, oh my **__he sang on either side of her making her giggle.__**  
honey looking wonderful; {Finn- fly, so fly}  
honey like a supermodel;{Finn- my, oh my} **__sang twirling her around. __**  
baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?**_

ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll _He caresed her cheek making her blush.__**  
sexy from her head to the toe  
& i want it all, it all, it all, **__He twirled with her.__****_

_Spinelli put her back to his front his hand on her abdomen. Caressing her arm back around his neck. swaying as he sang__**  
so, honey let me love you downnn  
there's so many ways to love ya  
baby i can break it downnn  
there's so many ways to love ya  
got me like, oh my gosh i'm soo in love  
i found you finallyy,  
you make me wanna say..  
**_

_He pushed her up and down singing_

_**oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
oh, oh, oh, oh my gosh  
oh my gosh, oh my, oh my, oh o-**__Spinelli twriled her fast back facing him acting like he was going to kiss her, but and instead made a groaning face__** oh my gosh,**_

Matt:  
oh myy  
gosh  
i did it again  
so i'ma let the beat rock

Spinelli:  
oh, oh, oh myy  
oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my  
ooh my gosh

oh, oh, oh my, oh, oh, oh, my, my, my, my, my, oh my gosh  
oh, oh, oh, my, oh, oh, oh, my, my, my, my, my, my, oh-my-gosh

Everyone was whisling and howling. At his performance. Maxie, Lulu, Johnny, and Jason stood with there mouths hanging open.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So did that work?" he asked smirking at his blushing hot girlfriend.

"Maybe." Quinn said smiling. Pullinghis neck torwards her.

"I love you." he breathed out. His eyes still closed.

"Prove it." She said smirking.

"As you wish." Spinelli said.

"What are you going to do?" Quinn asked biting her lip. "Sing me the song you wrote for me? I bet you don't even remeber it." She said smirking.

"Bet? I win and you be my girlfriend." Spinelli smirked. Quinn sniggered.

"And what do I get when you lose?" she asked.

"Well I won't, but I'll let you say everything you've been wanting to say to Maxie." he said smiling.

"Your on." She gritted.

Maxie rolled her eyes still glaring daggers at Quinn.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Spinelli got Finn and Artie together asking if they would help play bass and drums.

"Hi umm well I wrote this song in highschool for my girlfriend, and she does'nt believe I remember it soo...here I go. Quinn Fabray this is for you." he said looking at Quinn making her blush.

Spinelli started strumming his electric guitar.

_**O Quinnn can't stand your cheerleading squad **__Santana and Brittney made faces. Quinn could'nt stop blushing and giggling just like the first time she heard it, and everytime after that.__**  
but i love your pom poms  
I'd feed you bon bons alll niiight **__Everyone was giggling at the cuteness of the song.__**  
1234!  
yeah!**_

Yeah, you got me feelin' those butterflies inside  
In your locker I would hide  
The truth - it's only you I see  
And you're just what I need  
I'll bring you flowers every day  
Just to roll you in the hay  
Well I'm feelin' fine, I'm right on time  
I know I'll get my way...  


_Quinn stood up dancing like the first time. The rest of the girls did too._

_**And you're just what I need  
And you're just what I need  
Not everything works as it seems  
Is that so hard to believe?**_

So I went down to the record store  
Picked my head up off the floor  
The truth, its only you I see  
And you're just what I need  
And if its my world that you fear  
Let me make this very clear  
Well I'm feelin' fine, I'm right on time  
I know I will get my way...  
And you're just what I need  
And you're just what I need  
Not everything works as it seems  
Is that so hard to believe?

Hah...woo ha!...  
_Spinelli started his electric guitar solo Making the girls dance around him but Rachel danced around Finn playing the drums and Tina danced around Artie playing the bass. Quinn felt like it was freshman year all over again dancing and loving him._

_**I'll bring you flowers every day  
Just to roll you in the hay  
And I'm feelin' fine, I'm right on time  
I know I'll get my way...  
And you're just what I need  
And you're just what I need  
Not everything works as it seems  
Is that so hard to believe?**_

And you're just what I need  
And you're just what I need  
Not everything works as it seems  
Is that so hard to believe?  
Yeah... 

Everybody cheered while Maxie felt jealouse.

As soon as he finshed Quinn pulled him into a deep kiss then pulled apart looking him in the eyes. "You remembered." she mumbled.

"Of course I did. I wrote it for you." He said caressing her neck.

"I guess your my girlfriend now huh?" He smirked.

"Damien Milhouse Spinelli!" Quinn yelled hitting his arm "You better ask me properly!"

Spinelli cupped her face "Quinn Charlotte Fabray will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I guess so." she smirked.

"You little minx!" he said laughing before pulling her in a kiss.


End file.
